Oh, That Miette!
by LittleLitten
Summary: It's the reopening of the Lumiose Gym, and all the friends Ash's made in Kalos have gathered for the last time. But before the lights turn on, Miette has a plan. Finish the job she started at the baking competition and get Ash and Serena together! My "Fireworks" story for Amourshipping Week 2017!


_Talonflame and Unfezant soaring together. Pikachu ready to shoot out a Thunderbolt. Tyranitar with arms spread wide and sand swirling. Goodra charging up Bide. Mega Charizard's intense Flamethrower. Ash-Greninja jumping up to deal another attack..._

It was dark, but the streetlights of Lumiose City were bright enough to see each photo perfectly. They were amazing, but they could never represent the battle they'd been taken in, the even more explosive fights after, or the journey that had led up to them.

Now, that was about to end. Tonight, the rebuilt Prism Tower would light up for the first time...but it was the last time he'd see all of the friends he'd made in Kalos together.

Ash flipped through the stack. "Th-these are great, Trevor..." he forced out, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

Bonnie jumped up and down in front of them. "Can I see too?"

He passed them to her without a second thought or glance.

Shauna looked over the little girl's head. "Yeah, they're awesome!"

"Well..um..." A hint of a blush formed on the photographer's cheeks.

"I agree. But it's really because of Ash's skill in battles that he could set up those moves. I watched the whole thing...it was amazing."

Behind the group was another all-too-familiar rival. But she wasn't Ash's.

"Miette!?" The look on Serena's face was that of shock, horror, and worry, all mixed into one.

The baker grinned. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

That was the worst thing to say to Serena. Now, her fear had joined the awkward mix of emotions on her face.

"Kidding! Kidding!" Miette giggled. "So, have you done it, or do I-"

Serena's horrified expression was all the answer she needed.

So she turned to Shauna. "Why's she so surprised to see me?"

The brunette Performer smirked. "Well..." she whispered something with a glance at Ash.

"I already knew that! But..." Now it was her turn to whisper something. Something considerably longer.

"What's going on?" Tierno wondered.

"Beats me..." Ash was just as confused.

"Girls can be strange..." Sawyer remarked as the hushed conversation continued.

* * *

When the two split apart, both had identical smiles. "Seriously!"

"Shhh! And she's not the only one...what about you and Trevor, huh?"

The poor readhead froze. "M-me?"

"Never mind!" Shauna told him before giving Miette a (not all that mad) glare.

"Uh...what are you even talking about?" Ash asked the two.

That was enough to send them into a fit of giggles. "It-it's nothing!"

Now Serena knew. Her whole face-except for her cheeks-turned pale. "Oh, no..."

"I want in!" Bonnie pouted.

Shauna was quick to appease her. "It's alright, Bonnie! Do you and Serena want to come shopping with me? You know that place nearby? The one with all the different shoes?"

"I saw it in my guidebook! And these boots are looking a bit worn...so are your Mary Janes, Bonnie! Let's check it out!" the honey-blonde Performer enthused, heading to the store with her friends.

The second they were gone. Miette's grin turned devious. "Hey, Ash!"

"Yeah...?"

"I heard there was a sweetshop nearby, with all kinds of candies and pastries...wanna go? My treat!"

"Can't be as good as Serena's, but..." He automatically looked back at his friends.

Trevor shook his head. "No thank you..."

"Not my thing..." Tierno explained.

Sawyer loved sweets, but he didn't want to intrude. "Not right now."

"All right then! So where is it?"

* * *

Serena could only watch him follow her as she continued to the store. _How...a date?_

It didn't seem possible. Miette...the girl who barely knew him...was here? Had watched his battle? And managed to get him alone?

 _Well...what does she have...what has she done that I haven't?_ she immediately found herself wondering. And then felt guilty for it. _Well, she's a better baker than me, she's a great Performer, she's pretty and confident too...why wouldn't he like her?_

"Where're you going? The door's right here!" Bonnie pointed out.

"Oh! Oops!" The honey-blonde stepped inside, feigned cheerfulness filling her voice.

Though she explored the store, pausing every so often to pick up an interesting sandal, fuzzy boot, or colorful sneaker, it was clear that her mind was elsewhere.

"Serena! There you are! Can you help me decide?" Shauna held up a pair of pink flats, then some black heels. "The black wouldn't be so good for traveling, but-"

She barely glanced at them. "Get the pink, then."

"-but they match the bows on my shirt. Their color is nice, but the lighter pink clashes with my whole outfit." her friend finished, looking at her curiously. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah! I'm fine!"

"If you say so..." She walked off, probably to look for black flats.

* * *

"Some macarons, please. Two Razz Berry tarts...Maybe gummy Beartic as well...and a few chocolate-dipped Berries." Miette ordered calmly, placing a couple of bills on the counter. An apron-wearing cashier filled a bag and handed it, along with two plates, to her.

"Thank you!" She looked around, soon sitting down at a small table with the food.

Ash was still trailing behind her. "Come on! Sit down!"

So he did so. And swiped a tart. Just as he was about to stuff it in his mouth, she stopped him with a "Wait!"

"Huh?"

"The sweets are only half of the reason we're here..." The baker smirked. "The other is Serena."

"Serena?" But his expression didn't hide it very well.

Miette really did enjoy toying with people. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. This is your last chance! You still haven't told her yet."

"Told her what?"

"You know exactly-oh, forget it. The point is, you can't just act like a blockhead! You've got to tell her already!"

"What...but...how do you-" Ash's look was seriously priceless.

She smirked. "Well..."

* * *

"That will be 450 Pokedollars, please." the cashier intoned. Sometimes, Serena wondered why they all wore the exact same outfits, how they typed in item numbers or scanned barcodes so quickly, or why each spoke so formally. Today, she didn't care about any of that at all. And though Bonnie and Shauna chatted on the way back, she remained silent, the same blank expression on her face.

Soon, the three rejoined their friends at the Prism Tower, but two of them were still missing.

"They're gonna miss everything if they don't come soon!" Bonnie complained.

Her brother reassured her. "It's okay. Ash knows the time, and Miette probably does too. They'll be back."

Within a few minutes, he was proven right when the two came running up to them- Ash looking rather flustered and Miette quite cheerful.

"Did you have a good time?" Shauna asked. "Took you long enough..."

Serena looked down, trying (and, of course, failing) not to think about what might have happened between them.

 _Come on, it doesn't matter, it's fine..._

She did her best to ignore the chatting and laughing around her. And for the most part, it worked...

Until there was a whisper, right in her ear. "He's all yours."

"W-wait! What?" She eyed the baker curiously, cheeks the same pink as a Pecha Berry. Was it a trick? _Could it be a trick?_

In response, Miette just smiled.

Even Bonnie understood, pulling her brother away. "Come on, Clemont! Let's find Dad!"

 _What is even going on here?_

Suddenly, he was right next to her. "You know what this reminds me of?

 _Ash? Huh?_ The surprise and blush on her face was evident, as always.

"The Pledging Tree, back in Coumarine!"

Remembering that day made them both grin. And instinctively, she reached her hand out to him, just like she'd done on that day.

He hadn't seen it then. But his time, he noticed. This time, he took it.

"Serena, I..."

* * *

It was time. The crowd was ready.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"You all ready to celebrate?" Meyer called out, flipping a switch. The lights came on in groups, and the fireworks began.

Yet neither of the two could see or hear them from their own little world.

 _Oh, that Miette. She hadn't spent all that time pushing them together for nothing, you know!_

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, this is my alternate ending to XYZ 44! It's got the "Fireworks" for Amourshipping Week Day 1, but the main theme is sort of different.**

 **Over the course of XY, my perspective on Miette changed from "a spoiled date thief" to "definitely an Amourshipper". She had so many chances to make her move if she really did like Ash, but never did. Even in Party Dancecapades, she didn't act like a girl with a crush. Remember how she made him carry all those dresses? And when she made Serena flustered, it was by telling her to confess.**

 **I haven't seen a story that really uses Miette to bring Ash and Serena together, so here's mine! Hope you enjoyed it, and happy Amourshipping Week 2017!**


End file.
